


Its the Little Moments

by a_gentle_dab



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, Internal Monologue, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gentle_dab/pseuds/a_gentle_dab
Summary: Tom does his best to prepare Sonic for a upcoming wedding in the family. He just forgot to account for one thing...
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Its the Little Moments

Tom had prepared a lot for this day. 

Over the last few short years Sonic had made international headlines twice, saving the world from both Robotink and extraterrestrial take over. Once upon a time, he had been Green Hill’s open secret, but that was no longer the case. Still, Tom knew to take it slow. Sonic was ready for most things but, a rowdy family wedding was a beast of its own. 

It wasn’t anyone they were particularly close to. A cousin from Tom’s side. After years of avoiding family get togethers, so they wouldn’t leave Sonic and Tails out, they didn’t quite have a reason to say no now that the proverbale Fox and the Hedgehog were ‘out of the bag’. Tom made sure Sonic met the extended family slowly, allowing both them and Sonic to get past the initial jitters. Tom needed to test the waters, and he felt he walked into each meeting more stressed than either his family or Sonic did. He was ready to cut out anyone who dared to disrespect his boy, but it never happened. 

Each meeting was pleasant and three meetings in (the memory forever immortalized in his head) Sonic quietly commented during the car ride home how nice it was. How he’d never expected to have family, let alone an extended family. With a soft smile and a sigh, he commented how it made him feel like more of a Wachowski and less like an indefinite house guest. His son also had enough social grace at the time to let his old man shed a tear or two in the dark in peace.

Tom prepared Sonic for the steps of the ceremony and how to politely excuse himself if he couldn’t keep still and sit quietly for the full hour the ceremony would take. Sonic just needed to make it to the wedding party where he’d be allowed to dance, eat and run until he passed out. Tom took it as a good sign that anytime the wedding was brought up in conversation around Sonic, the blue hedgehog would, consciously or not, begin to happily kick and bounce his legs. 

Tom had prepared for Sonic to fight him on wearing a suit (which he only did a little), and for him to complain about it incessantly (Tom didn’t have fur that rubbed against the fabric), so they practiced wearing clothes to get used to the sensation on his skin. 

Sonic remained bright, bubbly, and a good sport despite everything, but Tom was grateful that Tails was more easy going.

So Tom was prepared for everything, including the inevitable reality of Murphy's law on his carefully laid plans come the wedding day. So when Sonic put on his suit, went to the ceremony, sat quietly, and chatted confidently and comfortably with the inlaws, Tom nearly melted in relief.

He stepped away from embarrassing Sonic on the dance floor to get drinks at the bar and Tom wondered if he hadn’t given Sonic enough credit. He’d matured a lot. Saving the world and taking care of a little brother does that. He wasn’t the same anxious and socially isolated boy Tom first met all those years ago. Sonic’s confidence wasn’t a mask he hid behind, but a shield he used to protect others. There had been a time his anxiety had frequently gotten the better of him, when Sonic, as brave as he would act, was terrified of change. New school, new friends, new people moving into town, or even worse, people who moved away, were hurdles that at the time seemed insurmountable. The times Sonic’s anxiety truly reared its ugly head were fewer and farther between.

Tom’s chest tightened, a little sad, but oh so proud. Sonic was growing into a man and Tom realized now he wished he’d had more time. His boy was fast, but Tom didn’t prepare for him to grow up as quickly as he ran. He didn’t cling as tightly to their sides, or hover as close. He spent more time away from home and while he had always come back for dinner (world ending events not included), there would be a day he wouldn’t. Tails would probably move out with him too. Those boys were attached at the hip.

Tom swallowed nervously. Sonic would eventually move away, but unlike other kids he probably wasn’t going a state over for college. Your kid moving out was different when that kid had access to intergalactic travel. It was too soon for him and Maddie to be empty nesters. They’d just gotten the hang of parenting!

So Tom wasn’t prepared, not even close.

He looked over his shoulder at his two boys and his wife and his breath caught in his throat. The music had shifted to something slower, and sometime between when Tom had left and now Maddie had picked up Sonic and carried him on her hip while he rested his head on her chest like he did back when he was still thirteen. 

They swayed in time with the music. His eyes were half lidded as Maddie sang the lyrics softly into his ear which twitched as one of Maddie’s many braids tickled it. Tails stayed close, keeping one relaxed ear turned back toward them. He sat at a nearby table while the tips of his tails twitched happily.

Yeah... they were growing up, but they would never stop being his kids. Tom pulled out his phone and captured the moment before it passed. The last picture was his favorite. It was Maddie kissing the top of Sonic’s head as Sonic was looking at Tom confused why he was currently sniping pictures from across the room.

Sonic was going to just have to learn how to deal with his sentimental old man. Tom had a feeling it was only going to get worse with age.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I couldn't figure out how to embed it here is the link to the art that the fic is written around: https://justbecrazywithit.tumblr.com/post/621752315736621056/from-a-soon-to-be-posted-drabble-on-ao3-in-which


End file.
